


每天回家都能看见男朋友在女装

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 这能有啥简介 就写写樱井翔这么多年穿过的各种女装呗 不算一下还真没想到居然有十好几套
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	每天回家都能看见男朋友在女装

站在楼道打算去按密码锁开门之前，松本润扒着猫眼东张西望地前后看了好久，明明是回自己家，却要回得那么战战兢兢跟做贼似的，直到确认了屋里灯都暗着不像是有人在的样子，他才放心地摘下口罩进了屋。太好了，今天樱井翔比我到家晚，我终于可以好好休息休息了，松本纾了一口气，坐在玄关的台阶上悠哉游哉地放鞋带，感叹今晚自己的鸡儿总算逃过一劫——起初看到樱井最近在床上对自己表现出如此欲求不满的需求，他还有点自尊心爆棚的意外之喜（连录综艺的时候都黏着自己，难道真是疫情宵禁提高性欲和生育率？），只是连着两个多星期被按在床上交公粮，别说是现在快要奔四的他，就算是二十岁的小年轻，身体也扛不住啊。不过这下演唱会都结束了，幕后该忙的事基本上也忙完了，以后我肯定都能比他早回来，不给他机会一个人在家憋着一肚子坏水（和精液）制造有苦难言的甜蜜的负担。

虽然这话只敢背着樱井翔偷偷讲（要一个男人坦言这种事情不如直接上吊自杀），在房事这方面，松本润几年前就认清现实了。人不服什么都不能不服老，一旦上了年纪，真的什么都退步，时间短了、强度低了、次数少了，尤其是今年线上线下工作两头跑，松本润的脑袋沾上床单就想倒头睡，连闭眼之前和樱井卿卿我我来一发的心思都没有，不然他还费什么劲儿搞那些蛋白质粉和筋膜枪，又是养生又是健身的？不就是想要重拾当年的荣光嘛。然而松本润是这么想，樱井翔可不是，（废话，在床上卖力气的人又不是他，当0的只要乖乖躺上床享受挨操就完事了），作为一个比自己还大两岁的前辈，反倒越活越没有前辈的样子，年纪越大，玩心越重。也不知道他是哪里来的那么多精力用不完，一天天地换着法子搞花样，最近还心血来潮迷上了女装小剧场跟自己玩小孩子过家家的幼稚情趣游戏，神出鬼没，防不胜防。松本润向来拿他没办法，在服务樱井翔的事情上他的专业敬业程度远远超过平时面对fans，一律能哄则哄使命必达，基本就是顶着男朋友的名义干着劳模牛郎的活儿，而且是没薪水的那种，堪比无偿捐精。当然，其中也有他的私心：他很爱看樱井翔直冲青云的高潮脸，双腿大开坐在浴室洗手台里的糟糕姿势，自己用双手抓着乳房忘我地肆意按压搓揉宛如一个情欲失控的性感疯子，脸上厚重的妆经过汗水的濡湿，像被遗弃在路旁的废弃纸盒淋完一场大雨变得模糊烂透，细致的喉管还要含着自己的大拇指从指尖吮吸到指根，深喉得睫毛颤栗眼白上翻沁满生理泪。勾引的是你的吻，融化的是我的双唇，性爱进行到尽兴，便是一根蜡烛两头烧的激烈，没有声音的love and war。不过这纵欲逞强的结果嘛，就是白天在化妆室和乐屋里疯狂补觉，有几次恰逢Netflix的制作组扛着摄像机过来取材，一句句“お疲れ様です”、“さすが松本君”听得他好心虚。

不对，其实也不能说樱井翔的女装是毫无预兆的心血来潮，应该说是自从那家伙发现他穿女装还挺漂亮开始，就已经有了点迷上女装的坏苗头，有时候还要拉着松本一起情侣女装搞伪百合，“やろうよ”“やろうよ”喊个没完。做人难，做明星更难，女装这项所有男爱抖露在职业生涯中避无可避又深恶痛绝的必备业务之一，大多数情况都是单纯为了节目的娱乐效果罢了，关掉摄像机以后他巴不得赶紧把假发裙子脱干净，一秒钟也不耽搁。松本润是怎么也想不通为什么会有男人热衷于它，何况自己还是性别男爱好男的名副其实的同性恋，对女人和女装这些原本就半毛钱兴趣也无；一样是同性恋，再看看樱井那边，今年的arafes是小女仆，前年untitled是豹纹辣妹，要是接着翻旧账，多的是老番组团活里五花八门的各种变装：水冰月，双马尾，脏辫不良，金发贵妇，jk百褶裙，医院小护士，捧花婚纱，昭和太太，贝壳比基尼，连衣裙妈咪......比比皆是，数也数不清，就差一个椰子灰老年妆的欧巴桑，他就能在女装世界里过完女人的一生了。

无论怎么说，这不是重点——松本自言自语了一声“ただいま”，抓了个靠枕压在腰后缩着双腿心满意足地横躺上去，果然还是自家的沙发睡着舒服，比电视台的硬板座椅强多了，平时他最喜欢抱着樱井窝在里面看电影了，坐垫和怀里的人都软乎乎的——摸着良心评价，樱井翔的女装打扮嘛，确实蛮不错的。他的长相天生偏女孩子气，厚嘴唇高鼻梁尖下巴，脸蛋嘟嘟眼睛圆圆，因为个子小的缘故，经常被前辈们夸赞可爱。他自己也很有伪娘美女的自觉，一穿上裙子就仿佛从头到脚变了一个人，娇滴滴地捻起裙边扭着腰肢就闪亮登场了，甚至很是乐在其中。即使他的胸围换作女人的罩杯最多只有70B或者75A，他有的是办法让它看起来显得更大更挺拔，截然不像自己和其他队友总是含胸驼背、生无可恋、走路都外八字，没有一点女子力气质。

“哎，你说，我这样把锁骨露出来，是不是很好看？”

就是在交岚里演王妃学音乐剧的那次，那是松本第一次隐约感觉到他的翔桑对于女装的态度有点不对劲，印象里小时候的樱井被要求穿女装都是一脸正直的营业表情，心里多少有点不情不愿的情绪低落，毕竟男生都爱听别人说自己酷、帅、池面，老是“可爱”“可爱”的，太没面子太没气势了。可是这次不同，松本早早换好了套装在后台帷幕一旁等樱井翔迟迟不来，好奇心驱使他跑回去检查，却见樱井整个人被包裹在层层叠叠的华丽礼服间，躲在更衣室望着全身镜里自己的扮相左转转右转转地孤芳自赏，蓬松的花边恰好修饰起两侧单薄倾斜的肩膀，他还故意把方领抹胸的边缘往下拉到几乎要和奇酷比齐平的位置，方便夹住收音用的迷你麦克风。全中全中，这些都是他的charming points来的，松本藏不住疯狂鼓动的心理活动，下意识滚了滚喉结来调整喉咙干痒的不适感，唾液分泌的轻微声响吸引来了对方的注意力，于是樱井微微转偏过头，似乎非常享受自己为他心醉神迷而诱出的吞咽似的，一如往常的小动作，食指中指并排，色气地摸上嘴唇，“哎，你说，我这样把锁骨露出来，是不是很好看？”

有一件事急需先撇清关系，我对女人确实不感兴趣！......但，但是现在自己看见的这个“女人”是樱井翔啊，自然是不可同日而语。松本想着想着，猛地发现自己那根一撩拨就有反应的阴茎尴尬地立起顶满了裤子，急忙揪过靠枕挡住要害部位掩饰纷纷情欲，嘀嘀咕咕地为自己辩解。他这个人本身没有什么奇怪的特殊性癖，身边初识的朋友都被那家伙一脸纯良的精英长相给蒙骗了，他们俩中间那个重口味的野路子一直都是樱井而不是他，自己仅仅是审美喜好跟着樱井翔走，最后全部被他带跑偏。不做了，不做了，今天肯定不做了，松本信誓旦旦夹着靠枕翻过身，却忽然一屁股坐到一个掌心大小的方形遥控器硌得尾椎骨生疼，没等他把东西拿到眼前仔细端详，一个嗡嗡震动的假阴茎便弹跳着从虚掩的卧室门里骨碌碌蹦了出来，看得他一愣一愣的，暂时没反应过来发生了什么。

这，什么玩意儿？男人皱起眉头，弯下身把地上的东西捡起来，硅胶手感，样子陌生，十二段变速功能，这屋里总共就住了两个人，既然不是自己买的，那就是樱井翔买的了。不是吧，怎么说我也是团里最年轻气壮的末子，这段时间我都那么拼了，他竟然还是欲求不满地用新道具自慰，简直是对自己身为攻的侮辱。松本心情微妙地揉动他的太阳穴，手关节把电动玩具捏得咔咔响，稍一用力还biu地挤出一堆黏黏乎乎的人工爱液糊在指间，擦也不是，扔也不是。没错，最近我是有点累，但也不至于到力不从心要借助外物的程度吧！这笔帐不算清楚可不行，松本循着悉索的动静找进房去：“翔，你是不是在家？翔？”松本叫了几声没回应，心里暗暗盘算起来要如何威逼利诱把他钓出来的条件：不能让他饿肚子，他这两个月减肥都掉了不少秤了；也不能让他饭后帮忙洗碗，照他那种洗法，洗几个碎几个，那就只有这招了。“樱井翔，我数到三，你如果再不出来，今天你就一个人睡。”

每次松本润用全名喊他而不是“翔君”、“翔桑”之类，就说明这不是随便撒撒娇就能轻易糊弄过去的事了，樱井翔心知肚明自己藏不住了，立刻钻出门缝讨饶：“いやだよ，干嘛这么严格，我也没想到你这么早回来啊。”

樱井的影子从没亮灯的卧室走到客厅的光线之中。松本看了看他，视线一路下移，兔耳朵头箍，黑色蝴蝶结领结，吊带蕾丝连体衣，右手还攥着一颗毛茸茸的白色小球，赤裸的腿肉被网袜勒出的一点点红印隐秘地刺激着松本的视觉感官，“你穿成这样是想...？”

“看不出来吗？兔女郎啊！”樱井轻佻地转了个圈，脖子上挂的铃铛叽零零地响，毫无避忌挺了挺他的屁股炫耀自己的新装束，松本才瞥见他连体衣的包臀三角裤部分在两瓣饱满的蜜桃中间开了个小洞。“嘛，我本来想买一个胡萝卜形状的小肛塞当作兔子尾巴装饰的，但是我在网上搜了一下午，那些都太小了，你也知道你老二的直径有多大了，我都习惯了你的尺寸嘛，劣质产品怎么将就。”

哼，这算是在夸我大吗？分明就是狡辩。松本的心情稍微好了那么几个百分点，表情仍旧不太高兴，若有所思地盘转着手里缴获的假阳具，又盯着樱井翔敲得老高的屁股打量，熟悉的洞口好像已经抹过了啫喱，晶莹地闪着些湿润的光芒，怕是刚刚就在房里拿着玩具玩过了吧：“那你买这东西的时候，是按我的尺寸吗？”

“嗯啊，这已经是我能买到最粗的型号了，我就想试试它能不能插进去衣服上的这个洞嘛，不行的话我就再把这洞眼剪大一圈。”樱井理直气壮地点头，说着就要解锁手机凑上前来给松本润看自己的网购浏览记录。

“打住打住，谁想看这些。”这都什么啊，满屏幕五颜六色的塑料鸡巴晃得松本眼睛疼，樱井翔最好保佑他的手机永远别弄丢，否则绝对是震撼娱乐圈的重磅炸弹，文春将来一年的业绩都能被承包了。这是不是就像女人到了一定年龄就会重新喜欢上粉红色和卖萌系摆件，自家这位假正经了小半辈子的优等生男朋友也在他三十代的尾声彻底觉醒了内在的少女心，全方位把自己往可爱路线打扮，有意无意掠过松本鼻尖的发丝还飘着淡淡玫瑰精油的味道，引得他本能地低头埋进近在咫尺的头发轻嗅，把两人相隔的狭小空隙逐渐填满，催生出足够浓郁的情色浪漫。一个激灵不小心，方才仅仅半勃的裤裆又鼓得涨涨的了。

“哎呀别乱动，”樱井被松本慢动作靠近的鼻息弄得耳朵痒痒，嬉笑着歪头缩缩脖颈往后躲闪，“痒，痒。”

“你才是别乱动，闹腾了那么多天也该玩够了吧，我想跟你安静点相处。”松本隔着连体衣的非弹性缎面布料覆上樱井后腰腰窝凹陷的地方，他能感到对方的身体在他的抚摸下倏地绷紧起来，皮肤与衣物间的微小空隙也随着紧张后凹陷得更多的臀线而足以容纳一枚手掌的深入。这件黑色的小衣服做了大开背的设计，白皙的肩颈大面积地暴露在空气中，指尖徘徊于黑与白之间，松本一言不发咬上樱井发热的耳朵，品尝食物一般依恋地用舌头探向柔软的耳廓内部细密描摹里面的形状，趁着樱井舒服得半眯起眼防备心下降的片刻，取出刚刚那个玩具调开最小的震动档插进他狭窄的乳沟。

酥酥麻麻的电流感窜上乳头连通全身，樱井腿脚发软，脑袋抵着男人的肩膀低低喘息。彼此的脸慢慢贴近，视线也慢慢清晰，真是色字头上一把刀，一小时前还说想要休息一天好好睡觉的呢，松本的原则再一次在樱井翔这里宣布作废：“做吗？”

“现在？”樱井明知故问，“我还没准备好呢。”

“你在家，我也在家，还需要准备什么？”松本伸手弹弹樱井头顶戴的假兔子耳朵，不客气地在他屁股蛋上拧了一把：“你拿玩具是量不准的，我亲自过来帮你试大小不是更好？”

在卧室听见松本润开门进屋的时候，樱井翔才刚试穿兔女郎的连体衣不久，原本的内裤随手脱完就挂在了床头灯的灯罩上，嘴里还咬着新玩具的说明书，趴在床上撅高屁股像只行动不便的企鹅，伴着润滑液费力地想把手中特别定制的L-Size大肉棒塞进自己后面的那个洞里去。他倒是也想大声答应一句“おかえり”，但自己总不见得就保持这个模样跑去给松本润开门吧，一定会被那家伙吹鼻子瞪眼地狠狠教训一顿，声色俱厉地赶回来——那我索性躲在房间里待着不就得了？反正松本润到家的第一个动作肯定是去沙发坐着玩会儿Instagram或者回几个邮件，不会来卧室的，樱井翔还不了解他嘛，网瘾少年进化到网瘾中年，以后也会继续进化成网瘾老头的，手一沾上手机屏幕就挪不开，等自己把身上的衣服都搞定了，再出去惊艳他一番也不迟。

今天樱井翔可是抱着很高的觉悟来准备这套女装的，网袜下的小腿光溜溜的，用的香水也超级女人味，上次在相叶棋的录制实在太失策了，那种惩罚小游戏的突击检查简直耍流氓，就给人家短短几分钟变装，谁够时间换裙子、化妆、戴假发，剃腿毛全副武装啊？当时他只来得及抹了个蜜色唇釉，staff们就匆匆忙忙来催他亮相了，还大庭广众地被全程转播给了所有fc看，黑历史平白无故多添一笔。算了不计较，就当作是偶尔牺牲小我，来给团庆祝周年吧，而且他总得有些男朋友专属的私密影像，是fans和外人即使付费也欣赏不到的：樱井耸起肩膀，女式的衣服在他身上短了一截，三角的裆部又紧又窄，禁锢得他阴茎很难受，不得不扯着短小的裙边努力遮掩大腿根处赤裸的娇嫩皮肤。细细一条领带灵巧地在他右手绕住，从小指末尾再缠到左手，腕部稍稍发力，布条便抽起空气发出“咻，咻”鞭子般的声响，一副SM女王的气势......等等，这不合适，樱井翔松开手，说好这次我是小鸟依人兔女郎的嘛，不能再搞惩罚军服那一套，还是换成可可爱爱的领结加铃铛比较般配。

其实松本润没意识到，他要比他想象中的更加喜欢看自己穿各种女装，别看他每次都挂着无奈表情，字字句句都是“败给你了”的将错就错态度，实际上人的动态微表情都是在事态改变的零点零一秒以内发生的，后来的喜怒哀乐全是演技。樱井翔早就仔细观察过了，瞳孔放大，脖子前倾，睫毛眨动得有些频繁，下唇轻微地动了动，根本合不拢嘴，这些才是松本润第一眼看见自己女装的真实反应，直勾勾的，被击中心脏的兴奋。精心打理完装束的男人胜券在握地摇摇铃铛，笃定自己今晚这套完美女装绝对非常是他的菜，如果他喜欢当巴甫洛夫的狗，一听见铃声就咽口水，那么自己就要当薛定谔的猫，永远都不要让他猜中盒子里放了什么惊喜，随时保持情趣和古灵精怪的神秘感，有助于夫夫生活的可持续性健康发展。

要论勾引松本润，樱井是研究了二十多年的专家，也是在禁区底线周围穷追不舍反复试探的惯犯，满身才华无处施展，不写一本《男子驭夫术》的大作出版都可惜了。纵然处女座在生活中善于控制与循规蹈矩，不欢迎节外生枝，对于爱侣的条条杠杠一样多如繁星，譬如“不许在我的工作时间瞎捣乱”、“不要用我存档的电脑下载毛片”云云，听上去就真像是个冷酷无情不通情理的强硬男人似的，但樱井熟知他的取向和把持不住的点，所以当松本润主动提出要做爱，樱井翔一点也不觉得意外。他的肩带已经在震动棒的作用下缓缓褪到胳膊，低速抖动的抹胸边缘若即若离地刮蹭着乳晕的敏感地带，惹得他情难自控泄出几下娇喘，耳边立即传来另一个人解裤腰的拉链声，勃起的龟头搅在他肠道外围的软肉抠抠弄弄拓宽跑道，投降快过飞机。樱井闭上双眼，凭感觉往身下摸去，不出所料松本又穿了那条带破洞的旧牛仔裤，露出光洁的膝盖毫无防备，于是他伸过手指轻轻摩梭他的膝盖，兜兜转转地描画情色的形状，不能太用力，要是刚刚好让他分心的程度，让他心猿意马，让他口干舌燥，让他急不可待。他明白，尽可能普通的肢体摩擦在此时就是最完美的调情，然后，然后樱井就被松本一下子按住了手腕。他亮起一个得逞的笑容。

该做的前戏也做得差不多了，松本懒得罗嗦，一把推走客厅矮茶几上散乱摆放的报纸书册杂物，让樱井有地方可以俯身撑着桌面跪伏在地毯上，分开两边腿股方便自己从背后去抱他，躬身长驱直入。松本用手背一节节抚过他的脊骨，厚实粗糙的触感对上细腻的肌理，渴望亲密接触的心思蠢蠢欲动。现在他已经很少再戴那种夸张的骷髅头戒指，没有冰凉的金属感一路滑进樱井股缝的激爽体验，却可以零距离贴住他的体温从肩胛密密实实吻到股缝，看他均匀的肌肉是如何变得温暖潮湿，如何在沙哑起伏的呻吟里笼罩起一阵迷蒙柔和的淡粉色，看他每个表情都充满了露骨蹩脚的性暗示还洋洋自得，宛若一根天鹅的羽绒骚挠他的神经。

兔耳朵的头箍不知何时掉落在地，樱井美滋滋地自卖自夸，屁股上这个拳头大的小洞真是开得恰到好处，那是他自己拿剪刀剪的，位置正对肛交的入口，（说实话，樱井翔觉得这连体衣的设计实在反人类，如果不开一个洞口，要上床就必须要先把上身的吊带都脱干净了才能把屁股露出来，那多麻烦啊），就是大小到底还是有点小了，只够松本勉强操进去小半根阴茎，接着就靠蛮力兹拉拉撑破了布头。翘臀冲击性地迎来几下充盈的饱胀，樱井的脑袋被撞得有点晕，鬓角和额际俨然开始唰唰冒汗，屁股却越夹越紧，越摇越欢，还升降起腰胯加快甬道的蠕动，将原本没插完全的部分也一并吃了下去，下体嵌合得更加充分，几串外溢的淫水汩汩地沿着腿部线条下流地蜿蜒而出，狭长的肉壁卡住肿大的性器榨出甜美的汁液，纠缠难分难舍。

两者在相互的磨合之间燥热起来，气息翻涌不停煽动的潮汐，尘埃在橙黄的光线中离散地飞舞，可现在樱井不仅是简单的“燥热”，而是胜似着火的辛苦的忍耐。这讨人厌的裤子未免也圈得太死，充血的老二被强行包在里面涨得生疼，不得纾解，他本该提前预料到的，毕竟女人没那玩意儿，衣物不需要预留这片多余空间，之前自己没硬的时候穿都觉得那么紧了，如今更是直接小了一号，颇有种大脚穿小鞋的痛苦。“帮我，松润，帮我......”烧红的双颊将玻璃制的茶几台面烘热，泪水汗水全都糊在上面，口红粉底都花掉。樱井凝着满头雾气虚虚出声，牙龈憋得发酸，焦渴已久的眼眸泛着欲望媚态横生，好比他名字里的樱花娇艳动人，倨傲嚣张不再，“把、把裤子剪开......我受不了了......”

松本闻言，低头瞥了眼对方肿成粽子的三角裤裆，赶紧又挺直身板抽送几下插到尽头把里面翻搅得咕啾作响，终于小射一把，恋恋不舍地把阴茎拔出，还连带翻出一层水光潋滟的肠肉，空空的后穴像一张期盼喂食的鱼嘴，在惯性作用下依然挽留性质的收缩不止，等待下一次的冲击。松本回头看了看离自己最近的瑞士军刀也要起身去电视柜那边拿，他又没吃路飞的恶魔果实，不可能一边上他，一边无限延长手臂去够那么远的地方，看来还真得借用一次樱井翔新买的按摩棒。没有太多犹豫，松本把玩具的大头捅进了男人为自己敞开的屁眼，临走顺手带走了沙发上的遥控器。

喂，这混蛋！樱井懊恼地捶胸顿足（当然是在内心的模拟场景里，现实的他正在被一根人造电动棒子日得花容失色，连说一段完整的话都做不到），怎么就把遥控器落在客厅了呢，还被松本润给捡着了？啊，想到了，拆完快递以后我去卧室里取五号电池，随便把收货单和遥控器在客厅一放，后来就再没记得出门收拾。怪不得那时候我明明什么开关都没按，这按摩棒就莫名其妙在手里震动起来，吓得我一松手，东西就滚到房间外面暴露了行踪，搞了半天原来是松本润在不明情况地乱点遥控器。不过......好爽啊，樱井翔尽情感受着身下硬物贯入的填充感，愉悦地向它索取无度，电动脉冲的频率跟人不同，带有机械的麻木和粗暴的痛快，只是稳定的活塞运动让他的阴茎愈发硬得发疼，想射又射不出来，樱井强撑起意志扭扭身子，双腿却瘫软颤抖得更厉害了，整个人仿佛一块在糖水罐头里泡过的湿淋淋的雪梨肉，狼狈且纤弱。

好在松本很快拿着小刀来了。小心地顺着缝制线把兔女郎装拦腰一裁为二，同时不可避免地剪碎了三四撮偏长的耻毛，在樱井的阴茎被解救出来的一刹那，精液马上喷射着淌满了腿间犹如洪水泄堤，它的主人还在无意识地随着快感微微抽搐，炙热的一柱擎天仍然勃发，精神奕奕，满目春光，并没有彻底萎下来的意思。即使是高潮余韵的空白期，他仍然想要接着承欢，他要无休无止的情欲追逐，甚至自己往桌腿上蹭，噙着严重脱力的呜咽朝松本润的方向勾动手指。

真是贪得无厌啊，樱井翔的脾气都是自己惯出来的，松本一手推动按摩棒挤压着樱井的前列腺软肉，一手套弄安抚着他欲求不满的生殖器，决定继续助长他的坏习惯，直到帮他断断续续吐出剩下几波牛奶般的稀薄液体，一看墙上的挂钟数字，又过了十点。究竟什么时候才轮到自己早点睡觉呢？松本润想。可能只要有樱井翔在，这个愿望就很难实现了吧。

END


End file.
